We Belong
by PseudonymA1
Summary: Kari considers whether or not she and T.K. really belong together.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Obviously, if I did, I wouldn't be posting this here. I also don't own the song "We Belong" by Pat Benatar. If I did I would know all the words. So if I got them wrong, please enlighten me so I'll know what they really are.  
  
Warning: This IS Takari, so don't like, don't read. Also, please review, but be kind! This is my first fanfic, so don't expect anything spectacular.   
  
"We Belong"  
By  
  
"TK!" Kari called to the blonde boy ahead of her. "Can we talk?" Turning, TK smiled at her. Kari felt her knees become shaky.  
"Yes?"   
"It's kind of private, so, uh, can we go somewhere private?" she managed to stammer.  
"Oh, sure." The two of them hurried towards a secluded meadow in the digiforest that surrounded them, leaving their confused friends and digimon in the dust. When they reached the area, Kari took a moment to catch her breath before speaking.  
"TK, I've been thinking, and now I realized...that..." she was beginning to loose her nerve, "...that...I..." TK caught on and shooshed her.  
"Kari, I just don't think it's a good idea. Look at what happened to Tai and Sora," he replied bluntly.  
  
Many times I've tried to tell you  
Many times I've cried alone  
Always I'm surprised how well  
You cut my feelings to the bone  
  
Don't wanna leave you really  
I've invested too much time  
To give you up that easy  
To the doubts that complicate your mind  
  
Kari was speechless. He knew that she liked him, but he was so cold. 'Maybe Sora was right' she thought. 'Maybe best friends shouldn't fall in love.' She watched silently as TK walked away, headed towards their friends. After a moment Kari followed. 'But I KNOW he's the one!'  
  
We belong to the light, we belong to the father  
We belong to the sound of the words we wrote for each other  
Whatever we deny or reprise  
For worse or better  
We belong  
We belong  
We belong together  
  
Later that night Kari watched silently as TK played a rather violent game of slapjack with Yolei. 'I should say something, but I can't. Maybe he knows me too well and besides, Yolei is so much more interesting than me. He'd probably be a lot happier with her. But why can't things be the way they were? The future would be so much better. But still, I'd have to deal with the present.' A single tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
Maybe it's a sign of weakness   
When I don't know what to say  
Maybe I just wouldn't know  
What to do with my strength anyway  
  
Have we become a habit?  
Do we distort the fact?  
Now there's no looking forward  
Now there's no turning back  
  
Kari and TK were put on cooking duty that night. Together they made their diminishing rations into a rather tasty meal. While they cook, TK laughed and joked around. 'Maybe he does like me!' Maybe IS the one!' Kari thought excitedly.  
"Mmmmhmmm, my compliments to the chef!" a rather bloated Davis announced after dinner.  
"What can I say?" TK replied, "Kari and I are a great team!"  
  
When you say we belong to the light, we belong to the father  
We belong to the sound of the wordswe wrote for each other  
Whatever we deny or reprise  
For worse or for better  
We belong  
We belong  
We belong together  
  
TK stared at Kari's sleeping form. 'She's so beautiful. I love her, I know I do. But still I push her away. I'm so cold and cruel. I wish I could forget about my parents and Tai and Sora. We could do it.' Kari stirred and mumbled in her sleep. 'Sh, my lovely angel. Maybe we can be together in your dreams.'  
  
Close your eyes and try to sleep now  
Close your eyes and try to dream  
Play your mind and do your best  
To try to watch the pal redeem  
  
We can't begin to notice  
How much we really care  
I hear voice inside me  
I see your face everywhere  
TK leaned close to Kari and gently kissed her lips. Her eyes snapped open.  
"TK?!?!" He pulled away.  
"Sorry."  
"No," she whispered, " I liked it." She pulled his head back down to hers, and they kissed, long and fully. 'I KNEW it!'  
  
Still you say we belong to the light, we belong to the father  
We belong to the sound of the words we wrote for each other  
Whatever we deny or reprise  
For worse or for better  
We belomg  
We belong  
We belong together  
  
"But Kari," TK said as he held her in his arms, "What if we end up like my parents, or you r brother?"  
"TK, we won't."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because we belong together."  
  
We belong to the light, we belong to the father  
We belong to the sound of the words we wrote for each other  
Whatever we deny or reprise  
For worse or for better  
We belong  
We belong  
We belong together  
  
Okay, so what do you think? Please r&r, but again, be nice!  
  



End file.
